


he wears short skirts

by elphabun



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: From the sentence prompt on tumblr: "The skirt is short on purpose"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_Painter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Painter/gifts).



> I really like this one. It was a bit hard to write though. Hope everyone enjoys!

“What is this?” Minato asks plaintively, looking back and forth between the two girls and the outfit lying on the bed.

 

Kushina snickers. “What you're wearing today. All of today.” She emphasizes and Minato feels a cold front move down his spine.

 

He squeaks and looks back at the bed. “But, does it have to be so, so–” he waves his hands in a vague motion.

 

Mikoto snorts and collapses gracefully onto the couch. “The skirt is short on purpose,” she says. “We wouldn't want to deprive Konoha of those wonderful legs of yours, now would we?”

 

Fugaku actually laughs at that and Minato turns a betrayed look onto him. Fugaku just shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips. Minato had thought that Fugaku was the _sensible_ one. Obviously he was wrong. He turns back to the bed and pouts.

 

Mikoto clears her throat pointedly beside him.

 

Minato grimaces and asks, “Do I really have to? Can’t I do something else?”

 

But he already knows that no matter how hard he pleads, they’re still going to force him into the skirt. He really shouldn't have lost that bet. He sighs, defeated, and Kushina leaps up and grabs him by the arm.

 

“Do it,” she says, bouncing excitedly onto the bed.

 

“Alright,” he says, feeling doomed, and picks the slinky piece of fabric up.

 

His face is burning as he shucks his pants and struggles into the tight skirt. The others are laughing– even Fugaku is quietly chuckling. Minato sends a nasty glare at them and finally manages to pull the skirt above his hips.

 

“Yess,” Kushina crows, and Mikoto _oohs_ next to him.

 

“Do a twirl,” Fugaku orders, still lounging in the armchair.

 

Minato looks over and meets Fugaku’s heated smirk. Now he feels even more like a tasty piece of dango. He swallows, his palms sweaty, and he slowly turns around in a full circle. Kushina claps and Mikoto whistles. Minato's sure his entire upper body is bright red by now.

 

“It looks good,” Fugaku murmurs.

 

“ _You_ look good,” Mikoto emphasizes, coming up to lay her hand on his arm.

 

Minato gives her a half-hearted glare, which he imagines isn't very effective with his red face. Kushina has a sly smile spread across her face as she slides off of the bed.

 

“Come on pretty boy,” she says and grabs his arm, “let's go get dango.”

 

_No way_ , Minato shakes his head frantically. He can't go outside like this; Inoichi will never let him live this down.

 

Fugaku visibly perks up and stands from the chair, straightening his clothes. “I'll pay for everyone,” he says and Mikoto stalks through the bedroom door before them with a fist pump.

 

Kushina tugs Minato along and Fugaku follows behind. Minato groans as he's dragged to the door, because once Mikoto is fixated on dango nothing can stop her.

 


End file.
